3-Methylsulfonylpropionitrile (CAS Registry 54863-37-5) is useful for treating inflammation and pain as described in U.S. Publication No. 2012-0157524, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
There is a need for efficient processes for preparing the 3-methylsulfonylpropionitrile, particularly in a large scale of over 1 Kg.